Lost in Space (1973 Animation)
Lost in Space: The Animated Series was an animated television pilot produced by Hanna-Barbera. The series was not picked up and only the pilot episode was produced. The pilot aired as part of the The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie series on September 8, 1973. Summary Craig Robinson, fresh out of Space Academy, has taken command of the Jupiter 2. Robinson takes his younger brother Link along on a routine mission from Earth to Saturn to drop off geologist Dina Carmichael. En route, the ship is battered by a meteor shower. Damaged, the Jupiter 2 is forced to land on an uncharted planet. Almost immediately upon landing, the crew is greeted by three Throgs who urge them to run into the forest. The Earth crew does not understand the urgency until a group of Tyranos fly in, firing weapons on flying platforms. Under attack, the Robinson party welcomes assistance from a Throg named Lar. Lar explains that the Tyranos have always been violent since they arrived on the planet and that his people have been unable to communicate with them. The Throgs are not technologically advanced so if the Jupiter 2 has any hope of leaving the planet they will need help from the Tyranos. Craig Robinson plans to help make peace between the two species so that he can get his crew safely off-world. Meanwhile, Dr. Smith, Robon and Link Robinson have discovered a Throg youngster named Brack who plays a marbles-like game with diamonds. Smith is entranced and tries to trade for several diamonds. Brack refuses but agrees to play for them. Smith, however, is unable to defeat the child. The diamonds, they learn, are a product of the Tyrano technology. They are created somehow by the power source that keeps the Tyranos alive. Dr. Smith and Link travel to Tyrano territory in search of diamonds. Robon warns Craig and Dina of the danger and the trio mount a rescue operation with the help of Lar. Dina deduces that the Tyranos must always travel in pairs because they are energy-based; one is positively charged and the other negatively charged. With this information, the crew is able to formulate methods of stunning the aliens. They make their way to the Tyrano city and free Dr. Smith and Link who have been captured. While there, the discover and shut down the Tyrano energy source, but repairs it as a show of good faith to convince the Tyranos that they and the Throgs are not their enemies. Craig Robinson is able to negotiate a peace between the Throgs and Tyranos. The Tyranos assist in repairing the Jupiter 2's power pod so that the Jupiter 2 can blast off. All's well that ends well except for Dr. Smith who mourns the loss of a fortune in diamonds. Gallery File:Lost_in_space_animated_title.jpg File:Jupter_2_animated.jpg|The Jupiter 2 File:Animated_craig_robinson.jpg|Craig Robinson File:Dina_Carmichael.jpg|Dina Carmichael File:Dr._Smith_animated.jpg|Doctor Smith File:Animated_01.jpg|About to Land File:Animated_02.jpg|Meeting the Throgs File:Animated_03.jpg|Attacked by Tyranos File:Animated_chariot.jpg|The Bug File:Animated_05.jpg|Greetings, Tyranos! File:Animated_06.jpg|Craig is Back! File:Animated_07.jpg|The Tyrano City File:Animated_jupiter_2_02.jpg|A Captured Jupiter 2 File:Animated_blazer.jpg|Blazers: A Defense File:Animated_08.jpg|Blast-off! Link Robinson.jpg|Link Robinson download (24).jpg dd00328e27a15399a9783f8c22e2f7c0.jpg 2a764224568093d6baa63df0390f34bb.jpg images (68).jpg The-ABC-Saturday-Superstar-Movie-Lost-in-Space-3.jpg Lost-in-Space-Animated-Series.jpg images (69).jpg hqdefault (11).jpg hqdefault (12).jpg 1eae9cd7d20f8f55f250f58d4fe7064f.jpg tumblr_inline_oiy097II0l1sk97ft_540.jpg Cast * Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith (voice) * Sherry Alberoni as Dina Carmichael (voice) * Michael Bell as Craig Robinson / Tyrano Guard (voice) * Ralph James as Tyrano Twin Two (voice) * Don Messick as Robon / Brack / Narrator (voice) * Sidney Miller as Lar / Tyrano Twin One (voice) * Vincent Van Patten as Link Robinson (voice) References * Jupiter 2 * Throg * Tyrano * Bug * Blazer * Flying Platform Crew * Directed by Charles A. Nichols * Written by Fred Freiberger * Joseph Barbera executive producer * William Hanna executive producer * Zoran Janjic producer * Art Scott associate producer * Iwao Takamoto producer * Original Music by Hoyt Curtin * Film Editing by Peter Addison and Catherine MacKenzie * Joed Eaton post-production supervisor * Kirsten Hansen production supervisor * Don Christensen story director * Clark Haas story director * Warren Tufts story director * Richard Allen sound effects editor * Bill Getty sound director * Clifford Kohlweck sound effects editor * Richard Olson sound director * John Cumming camera operator * Peter Huiswaard camera operator * Carole Laird camera operator * Mike Moore camera operator * Kieran Mulgrew camera operator * Jerry Smith camera operator * Chebby Badham layout artist * Stuart Barry animator * Susan Beak animator * John Boersema animator * Andrea Bresciani animator * Zora Bubica ink and paint supervisor * John Burge animator * Col Cameron layout artist * Gairden Cooke animator * Chris Cuddington animator * Jerry Eisenberg character designer * Milton Fredlund layout artist * Warwick Gilbert animator * Sebastian Hurpia layout artist * Carmel Lennon animation checker * Stephen Lumley layout artist * Louise Luschwitz animation checker * Peter Luschwitz animation director * Don MacKinnon animator * Paul McAdam animator * Narelle Nixon animation checker * Romek Pachucki animator * Yvonne Pearsall animator * Jolanta Pillich animation checker * Kevin Roper animator * Kay Self animation checker * Laurie Sharpe animator * David Skinner layout artist * Robbert Smit animator * Sue Speer background artist * Takashi Masunaga character designer * Gerald Wylie animator * Milan Zahorsky background artist * Olga Zahorsky xerographer * Richard Zaloudek background artist * Larry C. Cowan supervising film editor * William E. DeBoer negative consultant * Hoyt Curtin musical director * Paul DeKorte musical director * James Yaras music editor * Jerry Smith technical supervisor Production Company: * Hanna-Barbera Productions Distributor: * American Broadcasting Company External links * Category:TV Series and Pilots Category:Lost in Space (1973 Animation)